Violence against women is a serious public health problem. Young women are disproportionately assaulted[unreadable] or raped by men indicating a need for effective and innovative prevention programs. A newly emerging trend[unreadable] in the violence against women (VAW) prevention field is the design of programs that move beyond targeting[unreadable] individual characteristics only or male perpetrators only by addressing the broader context in which violence[unreadable] against women occurs. This type of environmental approach acknowledges that the vast majority of young[unreadable] men does not engage in violence, but rather comprises a culture where normative influences contribute to[unreadable] the victimization of women. The proposed study will seek to develop and test an innovative prevention[unreadable] program designed to have an impact on VAW by targeting young men and focusing on affecting personal as[unreadable] well as environmental influences. The program will be guided by empirical research and social cognitive[unreadable] theory and will incorporate a social norms approach. Specifically, the program will attempt to dispel[unreadable] misperceptions regarding normative beliefs and behaviors related to VAW while enhancing the knowledge[unreadable] and skills necessary for engaging in behaviors that reduce risk for women. The program will be adapted for a[unreadable] Web-based modality. There are two primary goals (1) to prevent psychologically, physically, and sexually[unreadable] abusive behaviors toward women, and (2) to increase the "intervening" behaviors that reduce risk for VAW[unreadable] perpetration (e.g., express disapproval when a peer is verbally disparaging toward women; attempt to stop a[unreadable] peer who tries to be coercive/abusive). These primary goals will be achieved by affecting theoretically and[unreadable] empirically derived mediators such as: correcting misperceptions in normative beliefs, attitudes, and[unreadable] behaviors, increasing knowledge of the elements constituting informed consent to have sex, increasing[unreadable] knowledge of legal definitions of assault, enhancing communication skills, and increasing empathy for female[unreadable] victims. The program will incorporate web-based activities designed to modify these theoretical and empirical[unreadable] constructs. The program will be tested for its efficacy by using a randomized controlled design implemented[unreadable] among a randomly selected sample of 680 male college students. Study outcomes to be assessed will be[unreadable] the psychological, physical, and sexual perpetration of women and intervening behaviors. These outcomes[unreadable] will be assessed via web-administered interviews at baseline, postintervention, and at 6 months.